


I Do... Finally

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: AU where Leta survives the battle with Grindelwald and marries Theseus.





	I Do... Finally

Leta looked at herself in the mirror, the long, white flowing dress flowing around her. It was shimmering at the bottom, with a low lacy neckline and bell sleeves. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She was marrying Theseus.

"Are you ready?", Newt knocked softly on the door. She had asked him to walk her down the aisle as she had no parents and they had been close at Hogwarts.

"As ready as I'll ever be", Leta replied, sighing nervously. After everything she'd been through, this was what made her nervous.

When they reached the church, Leta hooked her arm through Newt's, breathing deeply to calm herself. 

They walked down the aisle, Newt handing Leta over to Theseus at the altar. They said their vows.

"I, Leta take thee, Theseus to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. 

She leaned up to kiss him. They could finally be happy.


End file.
